Forgetting To Be Brothers
by Super-Hannah-Natural
Summary: AU Oneshot. Season 8. Dean is adamant to push Sam further away from him when the tension between them is still tense, so he invites Benny to hunt with him, Sam and Cas. But when a fight happens between Sam and Benny, both claiming the other started the fight, Dean has to decide between Sam and Benny, will he choose the right side and what will the consciences be of his decision.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Summary: AU Oneshot. Set the middle of season 8. Dean is adamant to push Sam further away from him when the tension between them is still tense, so he invites Benny to hunt with him, Sam and Cas. But when a fight happens between Sam and Benny, both claiming the other started the fight, Dean has to decide between Sam and Benny, will he choose the right side and what will the consciences be of his decision.**

**Author's note: Sorry about any spelling mistakes, but this was literally written in a day so please forgive me. Oh and if you like Benny I advise you not to read this.**

* * *

Sam didn't think his heart could break anymore after Dean had stomped on his every attempt to make everything up to his brother, but when Dean had told him that he'd feel better hunting if he had someone he could trust with them, and that person was Benny, Sam's heart was well and truly crushed. This had made the tiny progress Sam had made with Dean completely pointless, because now that Dean had a proper brother, Sam was discarded like a piece of rubbish, he was never asked if he wanted to join them when they went to a bar or for dinner, sometimes Cas stayed behind, but he soon left as soon as their small talk got too awkward. Sam spent most of the time looking for hunts which he told Dean about, but then he was told to look for another while Dean and Benny took care of whatever it was. He hardly ever saw Dean, only really between lunch and dinner when it was too early to go to a bar, but Dean still avoided him, he hardly slept so he was awake when Dean and Benny finally stumbled in after their nights out, but Sam tried to avoid Dean when he was drunk, knowing sometimes Dean's mouth ran away from him when he was drunk, and honestly Sam knew if Dean saw him while drunk he'd finally let slip how much he hated Sam and didn't want him around, and Sam was just trying to save himself from anymore heartbreak.

Dean's birthday was coming up to 3 days and Sam had somehow got some crazy idea that if he gave Dean enough pie, beers and presents, Dean would be happy enough to spend some time with him, he was going to ask Benny and Cas if they could disappear for the day so he could hang out with his brother. But the more Sam thought about his plans, the more he realised how much of a bad idea it was because Dean wasn't stupid, and he had figured Dean wasn't going to take lightly to trying to be bribed, especially by him.

He just gone out alone to get himself some food and now arrived back at the motel to see the Impala, maybe Dean had packed up and gone while he was out.

Sam was surprised to find Benny still there, "where's Dean?" he asked casually trying to sound calm although he was anxious around the vampire.

"Him and Cas are at the library, researching something around the Demon Tablet." Benny replied, Sam nodded as he turned his back to Benny to put his food on the table, now would be the perfect to ask Benny about his plans.

"Hey listen Benny, it's Dean's birthday and I thought I could-" He turned back round to face the vampire but was stopped when a fist hit his jaw, he stumbled back, stopped by the table, he barely had enough time to react before he got another punch, this time he fell to the floor, dazed and disoriented. He was then grabbed and pushed up against the wall.

"What are-AAHH!" He screamed when fangs dug into his neck, he struggled sluggishly for a second before he realised that he had to get away before he was killed. Mustering up all the strength he had he managed to push Benny away from him and he dove for the weapons bag, he quickly dug out a machete and then jumped on Benny and raised the blade ready to bring it down but he was stopped by a familiar voice shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL! SAM!" He heard and then he was grabbed and hauled off of Benny. He staggered away and looked up to see Dean helping Benny up off the floor.

"Dean, Benny.. Benny, he attacked me." He tried to explain to his brother, realising that it must have looked like he had attacked Benny.

"Yeah, it looked like it." Dean replied sarcastically, his harsh eyes glaring at Sam.

"Dean, please I'm telling the truth." Sam pleaded with Dean, any hope of fixing things with Dean seemed to be running away from him.

"Maybe you should go." Dean stated, his tone angry.

"No Dean please!" Sam found himself yelling sadly.

"NO! GO! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I should've dumped your ass as soon as I found out that you left me in Purgatory." Dean yelled, stalking up to Sam and striking him across the jaw with his clenched fists. Sam staggered away, his eyes filling with tears.

"Dean..." He said softly, eyes pleading with his big brother.

"As far as I'm concerned you're not my brother anymore." Dean's words finally made the tears spill over and Sam bolted from the room, not even thinking to get his stuff on the way, he just had to get away. He running until he was out of breath and he let sobs wrack his exhausted body. He leant against the wall and the realisation dawned on him of what he had just lost. He was so lost in sadness that he didn't see the guys walking up to him from behind, one of them carrying a baseball bat that he used to hit Sam in the back of the head with, Sam didn't even know what had hit him as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

When Sam woke he found himself shackled in a dark basement and five men were sitting across from him staring at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sam asked when the haziness left him.

"Aw, I'm shocked Sam, don't you remember me and my friend here." One of them drew his attention, clapping a hand on the shoulder of the men sitting next to him. Fear washed over Sam when the recognised who they were.

"Reggie? Tim?" Sam asked fearfully, they were the ones that had tried to force him to drink demon blood when he was away from Dean after he had started the apocalypse.

"Yeah, and my name's Randy and this is Charlie and Tom." Another guy stepped forward motioning to the other two guys. "And you my boy are going to help me get revenge on Dean." Sam almost laughed because the joke was on them as Dean had made it clear that Sam meant nothing to him anymore.

"Revenge on Dean? Why?" Sam didn't recognise the man, so obviously Dean had done something to piss the man off while he wasn't with Sam.

"Because he killed my wife! So we're going to beat you into a pulp and then leave you somewhere easy so Dean can find you and we can watch."

"Well you haven't really thought this through, because Dean doesn't care about me anymore."

"Haha, we'll see about that boy." The leader, Randy, laughed as he approached Sam with a knife.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_3 weeks later..._

Sam didn't know how much time he had been with the hunters, but he did know that every single inch of his body hurt like hell. His back and face were a bloody mess, his face had been beaten by the hunter's fists and his left eye had long been swollen shut while the other was just as bruised but somehow managed to stay open a little, just enough to know what torture he had to endure next. His back had been whipped to the point where it was almost shredded into bits. His shoulders seem to get the least attention by the hunters, only receiving the top of the lashes by the whips, and his right collarbone had been broken by a hammer, but Sam figured that it was only a matter of time before the left one got the same treatment. His torso looked like the hunters had attempted to sculpt some sort of drawing with knifes, but had failed miserably. His arms had been used as an ashtray when the hunters had gagged him, dragged him up to the lounge of the house countless times and chained to the floor while the men sat enjoying the football and cigarettes, using Sam's limbs to put out cigarette after cigarette, to add to that Sam's left wrist had been stomped on before it broken and his left knee had been wrenched in and out of place numerous times, plus Randy had even taken the time to brand each letter of his name into various places on his arm, and the D and Y into the back of Sam's hands, while Reggie had mangled Sam's fingers and toes, twisting half of them into disfigured stumps and taking the nails of the other half. He had also noticed that he had lost a lot of weight due of the fact that the hunters hadn't fed him much since he had been here.

But the emotional torture had overall been worse than the physical torture, Reggie and Tim had told the others about how he had started the apocalypse and about the demon blood so he was hardly ever called by his actual name, only 'freak' and 'monster' or whatever else they could think of that made him feel like dirt. But the worst part was when they talked about Dean and how much of a burden he's always been to him, how Dean didn't deserve to be stuck with _something _like him, even Randy, who wanted revenge against Dean, agreed, knowing that Dean was still a hunter that had the respect of some hunters, the sad thing was that Sam never tried to defend himself, because he deserved everything he got, hell if Dean was there he probably wouldn't try to defend Sam either, because after all Dean had chosen Benny over him, had chosen to believe a vampire over Sam, now that Sam had thought about it Dean was probably trying to get back at him for when he had done the same to Dean with Ruby. Sam had told Randy that if he did want to get revenge on Dean, then he wasn't he way, because Dean didn't care about him anymore, he had even told him that Dean had kicked him out on his ass right before they had caught him.

Now Sam sat defeated and broken in the basement, the basement where he had been held captive for god knows how long, just waiting for them to finally put him out of his misery and kill him. It was almost hilarious to Sam that they still bothered to tie him up, because Sam had long accepted that he wasn't going anywhere and had stopped fighting ages ago.

He watched as Randy and Tom walked into the room and he expected to be gagged guessing there was another game on, but was confused when Randy approached him and unlocked the shackles around his wrists and pulled him his feet and turned him to face the wall. Sam prepared himself for another painful attack but became even more confused when rope was wrapped around his wrists behind his back, the men not at all cautious of his broken wrist.

"Change of plan Sammy, time to see how much Dean really cares or not cares about you." Randy whispered in his ear and Sam didn't know whether to be relieved or not that he might not die at the hands of the hunters. A cloth was pushed between his teeth and then tied at the back on his head. He was then lead up the stairs by the hunters, his knee throbbing painfully when he had to put weight on it. He didn't realize how much he had missed fresh air until he was pulled outside and pushed to towards Charlie who was standing near a car that had its engine running.

"You should be grateful Sam, Reggie and Tim wanted me to let them kill you, and I'm certain the way I'm going to kill you will be a lot more humane than the way they were planning on killing you."

"Oh yeah, and how was that?" Sam asked as he was manhandled into the back of the car, Charlie and Tom sitting on either side of him while Randy got into the driver's seat.

"They were going to bleed you dry, they were going to let all that demon blood in you drain out of you until there was nothing left. It would've been a very long, agonizing experience for you." Sam had to agreed, it would've taken ages for him to lose all of his blood and it definitely wouldn't have been fun.

After that no one said anything and Sam felt like he was being sent to death, although he guesses he kind of was. It took only ten minutes to get to the motel, and the words that Dean had said to Sam came back to Sam with a vengeance and Sam started to wonder how Dean was going to react, he was probably going to be angry, angry because Randy had brought his worthless and useless burden of a brother back to him and Sam help but feel panic rising in his stomach because although he deserved everything Dean threw at him, he didn't think his already guilt-filled heart could take any more harsh words from his brother about how much Sam had betrayed him over the years.

"Wait here with him while I go have a chat with Dean." Randy said to the other two men as he exited the car.

Sam watched as Randy went up to the room where he knew Dean was and knocked on the door, after a moment Dean opened the door and Sam felt glad that Dean looked okay and that Benny hadn't turned on Dean like he had with him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Dean's POV_

Dean, Benny and Cas were watching TV and drinking beer when there was a knock on the door, Dean groaned and reluctantly got up to answer it, a little part of him hoped it was Sam coming back with his tail between his legs, Dean was still mad at Sam for attacking Benny but that didn't stop Dean from worrying about Sam because he was away from his big brother's care. He opened the door and stared at the man standing on the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" Dean huffed at the man who was also staring at him.

"Oh, don't you remember me Dean?" The man grinned menacingly at him and Dean looked at him properly.

"Randy?" Dean asked after a moment, shocked at the man's appearance after all these years, honestly he hadn't thought that Randy would find him or he would finally move on and forgot about the sworn vengeance he had on Dean.

"Yes Dean, I can see you're shocked and well so I was when you practically handed the person that would hurt you the most over to me on a silver platter." Randy words confused Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked anxiously, wondering who Randy had hurt to get back at him.

"I really have to explain? Wow, Sam was right, you really don't care about him anymore." Randy scowled, he was beginning to think all their hard work with Sam was starting to go down the drain.

"Sam? What have you done to him?! Where is he?!" Dean yelled, worry and panic creeping into his heart.

"Oh he's right here." Randy turned and waved at a car. The backdoors to the car opened immediately and two men got out, one turned back around and leant back into the car.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as soon as he saw his little brother being pulled out of the car, he saw a glimpse of the gag that had been stuffed in Sam's mouth and Sam's battered face before Sam lowered his head from what Dean guessed was pain and exhausted, not knowing that Sam felt ashamed of having to burden his brother more with this. The two men grabbed each of Sam's upper-arms and led him over to them. Dean felt bile rising when he saw the cuts that littered his bloody chest, and Sam's obvious limp.

"Sam?" Dean asked anxiously when Sam still didn't even lift his head when they were finally only a meter away. Randy untied and then pulled the cloth from Sam's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled after a moment, his head still bowed waiting for Dean's anger to explode.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Dean asked confused, wanting nothing more than to just see Sam's face.

"Ah, yes, you see we had lots of lovely chats didn't we Sam? You see we came to a mutual agreement that Sam's nothing more than a dirty burden to you and we came here today to see if you still cared about your brother." Randy intervened with a smug smile on his face.

Dean stared at the top of his baby brother's head in shock _"are they actually being serious? Of course I still care about you Sammy, how can you even think that I don't care about you?!"_ Dean thought sadly.

"I course I care!" He yelled.

"Really? Is that why you kicked him out?" Randy asked.

"No, no, Sam you don't understand, I was angry, I mean you didn't have to attack-" Dean started but was cut off by Sam.

"But I didn't." Sam grumbled, he honestly didn't see why he was even bothering to try to explain this again to Dean when Dean had made it pretty obvious about who he believed. "Benny attacked me, I was asking him if we could've done something for your birthday, but he... I just... I just wanted to spend some time with you Dean, just the two of us, y'know? I know I have no right wanting this but I just wanted things to get to how they were between us... Don't worry I know now that that's never going to happen again, but I just... I just... I don't know." Sam finally looked up and Dean saw the tears that were flowing down Sam's bruised face, smearing the blood that was already there. Dean didn't know what to think, if Sam was still so adamant that Benny had attacked him after all this time maybe he was telling the truth.

"Okay, that's enough of the sharing and caring. Dean, say goodbye to your brother."Reggie interrupted again and nodded to the man on Sam's right side, who withdrew a knife from his pants and brought it up to Sam's throat. Dean caught Sam's eyes staring at him and saw that there was no fight left in his eyes, well in the eye that wasn't swollen shut, and Dean realised Sam has going to let them kill him, well Dean wasn't. He wasn't going to let them hurt Sam again.

"CAS, WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" Dean yelled back at his room and then launched himself at Randy, surprising the man and pulled out his knife and quickly killed the man by stabbing him in the heart. He looked up searching for Sam, hoping they hadn't killed him yet, he was relieved to see Cas standing behind the two hunters.

"Look behind you jackasses!" Dean shouted with a smirk, the hunters turned confused and Cas put two fingers to each of their heads, knocking them unconscious. Dean climbed up off Randy and walked towards Sam and Cas, his focus solely on Sam and walked faster when he saw Sam stumbled and sway on his feet. Sam stumbled forward when the hunter let him go and he turned, slightly dazed to see what had stopped Tom from slitting his throat, he smiled hazily when he saw Cas standing there, finally relieved that he was safe after weeks, or maybe even months of torture.

"Are you okay Sam?" Cas asked him, he nodded and then jumped back around when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, which was Dean.

"Woah! Sam it's just me!" Dean soothed his brother "Sam let me have a look at ya." He continued. Dean's face conveyed all his emotions when his eyes found the cuts, burns, crippled fingers and toes, the letters scorched into his baby brother's skin, and the swollen face, shoulder and wrist. Dean's hand moved down from Sam's shoulder to his back to support Sam, but Dean snapped his hands away when Sam hissed in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean apologized frantically and looked at Sam's back. "Oh my god, Sammy." He gasped when he saw the red lashes. Cas saw Dean's distress at his brother's wounds and reached over and placed his hand across Sam's forehead and Dean watched as the lashes on Sam's back disappeared. Cas healed most of the deeper cuts, all of the burns and whip marks and his fingers and toes but left the broken wrist, collarbone and weakened knee. Dean glanced questionably at Cas when he realised that he hadn't healed all of Sam's wounds.

"Sorry, I healed all of the potentially life-threatening wounds, I'll heal the rest when my power is back at full power." Cas glanced at Dean before turning his sympathetic eyes towards Sam.

"It's okay Cas, thanks." Sam sent a small smile Cas' way before turning back to Dean. "I'm sorry I put this on you. I did tell them that I wasn't the way to get back at you but they didn't believe me."

"What do you mean 'put this on me'?" Dean asked him, starting to think the words he had said to Sam had caused a lot damage than intended.

"I mean you have enough to deal with, and I don't want to burden with me again." Sam replied looked like a kicked puppy.

There was that word again, 'burden', Dean hated it, especially when it was used to describe Sam. "You're not a burden Sam. You've got to understand I was just angry when I said that stuff to you, I didn't mean it, not really." Dean spoke softly to Sam and he realised painfully that it had been a long time since he had spoke to Sam with such a tone.

"But you still believe Benny." Sam stated sadly.

"Dean, what's going on?" A new voice sounded from the motel door.

_"Speak of the devil." _Dean thought with a groan and turned to see Benny walking towards them, he could also felt Sam move further away behind him, obviously weary of Benny, and they weren't the actions of someone how had attacked, they were the actions of someone who had been attacked.

"Do you have something to tell me Benny?" Dean asked, trying to keep the anger, that was bubbling up to the surface, at bay.

"No, should I?" The vampire asked coolly.

"Yeah, maybe about how you attacked Sam and then lied about it." Dean barked out, anger accompanied with protectiveness over Sam that he hadn't felt in ages.

"Haha, you didn't have to believe me Dean, and I'm pretty sure the words you said to Sam hurt him a lot more than I did." Benny smirked evilly. Dean was about to attack him but he realised he didn't have a weapon.

"Cas, take care of him." Dean ordered Cas and then turned towards Sam taking in the way Sam was hunched in on himself and shaking slightly. Cas nodded as he passed Dean walking towards the vampire.

Dean approached Sam slowly and then gathered his little brother in his arms in a soft hug. "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so so sorry little brother." He whispered.

"Little brother?" Sam asked, sounding like a little kid asking for some that comforted him.

"Yeah Sammy, little brother, you're my little brother, and I won't say otherwise again." Dean smiled sadly as tears watered up in his eyes, he can't believe he had let Sam go so easily before, because he definitely can't live without him.

**The End**

* * *

**So I know I could've dragged out Sam's torture for at least another chapter, but I really wanted it to about the brothers making up. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
